


Game Theory: The Medieval Edition (A Giant Youtuber Crossover!!! And some slight Doctor Who)

by Doctorwho40starwars12



Category: Doctor Who, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Jason is a knight, MatPat and Steph are rulers, Time Travel, Youtubers are the royal court, slight doctor who crossover, time travellers !!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwho40starwars12/pseuds/Doctorwho40starwars12
Summary: It's medieval times, the theorists live happily under the reign of King Matthew and Queen Stephanie Patrick.It's modern day and a girl mourns the death of a friend.But when she is given a chance to save her friend through time travel, she causes a rift in time.It's medieval times and Victoria, Matthew, Stephanie, and Jason, have to save both the past and the future.Join them as they team up with other Youtubers (The royal court) to save live as they know it.(Youtubers from the channels, Dan and Phil, Ashley Mardell, Nerdy and Quirky, The Super Carlin Brothers and of course Game Theory/Film Theory/GT live(If one of you readers can get this story to Mat and Steph that would be great and much appreciated)





	1. Two different times

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is something I'm trying out please like it and if any of you are reading my Star Wars story, I'm going to take a break from that because I'm really suffering from writers block. If like this first chapter, please try and get this story to MatPat and Steph or any of these other Youtubers  
> 1.Dan and Phil  
> 2.Ashley Mardell  
> 3\. Nerdy and Quirky  
> 4\. Seamus Gorman  
> 5\. The Super Carlin Brothers

A long time ago in medieval times in the kingdom of Theorist Land (A/N: I’m sorry for the horrible name I just couldn’t think of anything else to put the word theorist in) where the people known as theorist lived and thrived. The rulers of Theorist Land were King Matthew Patrick and Queen Stephanie Patrick. There also was Sir Jason and their royal court, Daniel Howell, Phillip Lester, Ashley Mardell, Sabrina, (A/N: Sabrina from the channel Nerdy and Quirky I don’t know her last name) Seamus Gorman Jonathan Carlin, Ben Carlin and Tyler Carlin.  
And in the future there was a young girl crying her eyes out.  
“I can’t believe she’s gone.” Victoria said sobbing. “She was my best friend.”  
Then a voice rang out. “What if there was a way you could bring her back?”  
“Who are you?” She responded.  
“Just call me a friend.” He said. “This device can time travel you can bring her back.”  
“How do I use it?”  
“Put it on your wrist and set the clock to the time right before the car crash.”  
Against her better judgment Victoria used the device and the whole world shook.  
“Emily!”  
“Stephanie!”  
“Is she alive?” Victoria heard a female voice saying.  
“I think she is.” A male’s voice answered.  
Victoria’s eyes flicked open. She became aware her surroundings, she was lying on the grass and was in the woods. Wait the woods? She thought. Then the male’s voice called out again. “Are you alright?” he asked as he held out his hand. Victoria sat up quickly and backed away from him.  
“Who are you? Where’s Emily?” She demanded.  
“Emily? Who’s Emily?” He asked.  
“I asked first. Who are you?”  
“I’m Matthew, that’s Stephanie and that’s Jason.” He said as pointed to the people next to him. “Who are you?”  
“Victoria. Where am I and where’s Emily?”  
“I don’t know who Emily is, but you’re in Theorist Land.”  
“Last time I checked I was in Long Island.”  
“I never heard of Long Island. Listen if you need help we can take you back with us.” Matthew offered.  
“I don’t go places with people I don’t know.”  
“You’re not from here are you?”  
“I never heard of Theorist Land.”  
“Come with us, if you need help finding whoever you’re looking for, we can help.”  
Victoria thought about it. She didn’t think she could trust them, but she needed to figure where the hell she’s was and if the device saved Emily. “Fine I’ll come with you guys. You got a car or something?” She said as she got up and grabbed her backpack that was right next to her.  
“What’s a car?” Jason asked her.  
“Very funny, what do you mean what’s a -.” It was at that moment when Victoria noticed what was around her in detail. There were 3 horses saddled and the road was unpaved. Then she noticed the attire of the three. Jason was dressed as a knight and Matthew and Stephanie were dressed in some sort of royal attire. Victoria checked the time travel device on her wrist.  
Then she whispered to herself. “Oh God, I’m in medieval times.”  
Victoria’s POV (Point of view)  
I couldn’t believe it, first my best friend dies in a car crash, then some strange man offers me a time machine on my wrist to save her and now look where I am, I’m in medieval times, riding on horseback with what I assume is a knight and two other people, to God knows where. Why I am here? Who are these people? We rode for a while longer until we came on to what seemed to be a castle. When we got through the gates of the castle, Matthew and Stephanie dismounted. Once I got off the horse I was on, I knew I needed some answers about who they were and where I was.  
I was just about to ask them, but I took a good look at Matthew and Stephanie’s faces.  
No, it can’t be…


	2. I'm supposed to be dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is alive, Victoria has questions and the world's gone to hell

Victoria’s POV (Point of view)  
Their faces reminded of all those times I spent my week nights watching two people sit on their couch and play video games for about two hours each night, how much I would laugh and root for them.  
They reminded me of all those theories I watched, that made me rethink my favorite movies and games, their characters, and the message behind it.  
But that was impossible they couldn’t be MatPat and Steph.  
Emily’s POV (Point of view)  
I knew what was coming when I realized the car was going to crash. I was going to die. I did die, or I was supposed to, in a different timeline – someone used the device.  
The police and the ambulance arrived at the scene, my mom urged me to go to the hospital, but I was fine, that was the problem. What I needed to do was find one person.  
“I’m going to kill you.” I told him.  
“For what?” Larry answered.  
“You gave Victoria the device.” I said. “She changed the timeline.”  
“Yes that’s why I gave it to her, so she could change the timeline. You should be grateful. I give it to her, she alters time, and you live. Everybody’s happy.”  
“You know what happens when somebody does that.”  
“Yes I do, a paradox, Victoria gets sent to some other time period, death marking that time period and our time period to clash. Elements of that time period get sent here and elements of our time period get sent there. So what?”  
“You forgot the part the where those two time periods are ripped apart, causing a chain reaction of paradoxes tearing this universe apart.”  
Larry smirked. “Oh yes that part. But that’s exactly the way I want it.”  
“But why? Why would you want this?”  
“Because it’s fun.”  
“You’re insane.” I said as I started to walk away. “I’m going to fix this.”  
“Then you better hurry, since you’re directly linked to this time period, this place will be hit first. Not too long now before this place goes to hell.”  
Victoria’s POV (Point of view)  
I’m in medieval times, with MatPat and Steph, expect they couldn’t be MatPat and Steph.  
I had enough I needed to get back to my own time. I looked the device on my wrist, I tried to adjust the clock, but I couldn’t. Great this thing is broken. I at least needed know where I was. Was I safe?  
So I asked. “Matthew, Stephanie, I need answers. Where am I and who are you.”  
Matthew and Stephanie looked at me, I saw something in their eyes, something I saw all those times on GTlive and Game Theory – the thirst for answers. I realized how I must have looked to them. I was in medieval times, wearing regular 2016 clothes. I must of looked alien to them.  
Matthew answered. “You’re in the kingdom of Theorist Land. Our kingdom.”  
Emily’s POV (Point of view)  
I sat in my room looking in a box, a box I swear I never would open. That box is where I kept my time travel device, a gift that was bestowed upon because of my mental abilities, or what the people of this world perceived as a lack of. I was diagnosed with an intellectual disability. I couldn’t process some of the things the way that was considered “normal” and I was intellectually behind. But I could completely understand time. I could sense time, the different timelines that existed. Few people can do that.  
Now I had to use my gift to find Victoria, my best friend. Victoria is like me, she has a gift. She has a physical disability, but her mind is sharp. I think later in life she’ll be able to sense time too. I have to protect her, keep her safe.  
I focused on her, my memories of her.  
Then the glass of my window broke, because of – because of a sword?  
“Oh no, the world gone to hell.”  
I went outside, the world was ending, and the universe was tearing itself apart.  
Then a man came to me and said. “Hi my name is Matthew Patrick and I really need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	3. Two MatPats? Sociopathic Marios? What the Fanfiction

Emily’s POV (Point of view)  
“You’re MatPat, from that YouTube channel Victoria loves.” I said.  
“Yes that’s me.” He told me. “I need your help.”  
“Ok MatPat, listen to yourself. The apocalypse has started and you’ve come to a thirteen year old girl for help.”  
“Listen, I know who you are, don’t you think your friend told me about you. How much you mean to her, your abilities, or “lack of”. I know who you are. What you can do.”  
I realized this guy knew what he was doing, if this had something to do with the paradox, he could help me get to Victoria. “What do you need?”  
“Ok, I barely understand what happened, but here’s what I can tell you. So I was hanging out with my wife and some other Youtubers, and – and this vortex – thing sucked them and my wife up and then these knights appeared and acted like I was some sort of monarch. It was strange.”  
“What did you do with them?”  
“I locked them in my house and ran like hell.”  
“Are you an idiot?” I yelled. “Ok, we need to get back to those knights before something bad happens.” What was I talking about? A sword flew though my window and my best friend is trapped in some random time period. Something bad has already happened. But then I heard some sort of yelling behind me. I turned around and I saw a crowd of knights. Swords raised and everything, moving like they were running in to battle.  
I think I know where Victoria is.   
Victoria’s POV (Point of view)  
I admit that wasn’t much of shock, not as much as when I realized I was in medieval times. But what happened next was even more shocking.  
“This world’s going to hell!” A man yelled. I looked at the man, wait he looks a lot like J. from the Super Carlin Brothers. What did I get myself into?  
“Calm down Jonathan what happened?” Matthew told him.   
“Well I was with my brothers, Ben and Tyler. Then they just started going mad.”   
Great, Ben and Ty are here too.  
Matthew, Stephanie, Jason, and J. went to where Ben and Tyler were. I followed them, against my better judgement, which I’ve seemed to be ignoring.  
“Stay right here.” Matthew said to me. The rest of them entered the room, weapons ready. As I stood outside the doorway I peeked into the room.   
Ben and Tyler were passed out on the floor and the rest were fighting – sociopathic Marios? This day keeps getting weirder and weirder. I decided I had to help them. So I opened my backpack and took out my gun. Don’t ask how a thirteen year old got a gun.   
I busted into the room and readied the gun and pulled the trigger.  
Emily’s POV (Point of view)  
“This is not good.” I said.  
“What do we do?” MatPat asked me.  
“Mat you said the knights treated you as a monarch, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well let’s see how loyal these knights are to you, your highness.”  
I took MatPat out on to the street, in front of the knights. I knew what I was doing. I sensed that the paradox caused, Matthew’s being to be copied in the other time period, medieval times. And by the looks of it, that MatPat was a pretty important royal. I was going to use that to my advantage.   
I took my gun out of my backpack and I pulled the trigger with the gun pointed to the sky to get the knight’s attention. Then I pointed the gun at MatPat’s head.  
“What are you doing?” He whispered to me.  
“Don’t worry, I put the safety on. Just go with it.”  
“You’re thirteen, how did you get a gun?”   
“Don’t worry about it!” Then I faced the knights. “You guys want him back, you’ll follow my orders. Lay down your weapons, NOW!” The knights obeyed. Then I pulled a rope out of my backpack and tied it around MatPat’s waist, binding his hands “Now one of you are going to give me some information.”   
Victoria’s POV (Point of view)  
I shot one Mario. I pulled the trigger again and shot the other one. I kept on shooting until both of them were dead. I felt sick, I was never comfortable with shooting a gun, but I had to learn to.  
Matthew, Stephanie and Jason looked at me, shocked. Jason opened his mouth to speak, but then Ben groaned.  
“What happened?” Ben asked.  
“You answer me.” Jason said to him. “You two just tried to kill us.”  
“What? I swear I don’t remember anything. This man-thing tackled me and then – nothing.”   
“You really think I believe that?”  
“Jason, calm down!” Matthew said. “I believe you, Ben.”  
“Thank you, your majesty.” Ben said. “Tyler wake up!”  
Tyler shook awake saying. “You two, never include me in anything! (A/N: Only Super Carlin Brothers fans will get this) Wait why, am I on the floor?”   
“I’ll explain later.”  
Matthew turned to me. He looked at me like most adults do. Great I’m about to lectured by MatPat from the past, that’ll be one hell of a rant to Emily.   
Emily. I had no idea whether I saved her not and I’m stuck in medieval times where nothing is making any sense. (A/N: Hopefully not like this fanfic.) I missed her, I needed to get this device to work.  
“What is that?” He asked.  
“It’s nothing, just a weapon.” I said, quickly putting the gun in my backpack.  
Emily’s POV  
To be honest I didn’t think that would work. I got the knights answer my questions. I learned that they severed Matthew and Stephanie Patrick, the rulers of Theorist Land, and other things like what weapons they used, battle tactics and a bunch of other things, and I pinpointed Victoria’s location in time and space.  
“Okay I’ll give your king back, just give me a moment with him.” Then I pulled a tied up MatPat into my room, then I told him. “I know where Victoria is.”  
“That’s great, now can you untie me?”  
“Sure.” I untied MatPat. “Now go back home. I have work to do.”  
“Wait I want to come with you to where or whenever you’re going.”  
“Why? When I fix the timeline, all this day will be to people is a really vivid dream at best.”  
“Come on, I know I’m a Youtuber, but meeting a time traveler doesn’t happen every day.”   
I looked at him. “You’re not going to give up are you?”   
“No.”  
I got my device out of its box and strapped it on to my wrist. “Well, come on MatPat, let’s go save the universe. Put your hand on the device.”   
MatPat did just that and I adjusted the clock. (A/N: Insert John Willams’ more hype scores here.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. From here on out, this story will move a lot quicker. With more Youtubers!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this first chapter I hope you liked it I know it was short, but I will try and update this as quick as I can. Again if you liked it please try and get this story to MatPat and Steph or any of the Youtubers listed above. Thank you!!!!!!


End file.
